


Made of Paper

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: "An ancient Japanese legend promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by the gods." I read out loud to my best friend Sabrina."Toby...is someone trying to give you their wish?" I had no good answer for her.





	Made of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is being posted here from the permission of the REAL author. So nothing in here is actually made by this account owner. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Seb, you can't just assume he likes you because he maybe purposely dropped a book in front of you so you would pick it up for him!" Sabrina set her hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Toby, you are completely clueless when it comes to boys and frankly you're a buzzkill, so step off my dick."  
  
"I'm not clueless..." I mutter to myself as Sabrina and I walk into our English class together. Sabrina and I have been best friends since grade two when she pushed a boy off the monkey bars for calling me stupid. She broke his arm. I brought her chocolate the next day. Seb and I have been there through the most embarrassing times, (My first wet dream about anyone....Draco Malfoy) The frustrating times, (The time the boys soccer team wouldn't let Seb play with them anymore because she suddenly grew tits over the summer) The good times, (In ninth grade Sabrina tickled me so hard that I squirted orange juice out of my nose) And the bad. (Seb's dad passed away from a drunk driver hitting him on his bike that same year.) No matter what we will always be best friends. As soon as we step into the room we get greeted by a lovely sentiment by our school's brooding musician, Oliver Campbell.  
  
"Hey Toby, you and your nerd wife finish the homework last night?" Now as much as this seems like classic Hollywood style teen bullying it is actually quite the opposite. I wrap my arm around Sabrina's shoulders and reply with a fake hurt sounding voice,  
  
"You are just jealous because my lovely wife is smarter than you'll ever be." And finish the charade off by licking the side of her face. We all break out into laughter except for the clearly disgusted Sabrina who is trying to escape my grasp and punch me in the torso at the same time.  
  
I know it may seem weird but being the only out guy at my school has more perks than flaws. For one, my peers never really treated me differently when I came out. I was still the same Toby who was on the football team but now he just likes to suck cock.  
  
"Come on Brina' cough it up. For me?" And Sabrina being Sabrina of course gave all our hard work to her long time crush. I have no idea what she even sees in Oliver. I mean sure, he is tall, dark, talented, sexy... But come on! He is so emo. I mean any musician is; right? Sabrina basically sputtered while handing him the work. I'm surprised she didn't jump him right on the desk he was nonchalantly leaning against.  
  
"Thanks hun." And then he winked. He fucking winked at my best friend. I swear to god if he didn't have such a pretty nose I would have broke it. Or at least threatened to. Maybe. He walked straight back to his posse of other musicians and my magical trance was broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I mean Seb's magical trance  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina's magical trance was broken  
  
  
  
hah  
  
  
  
I decided it wasn't worth trying to argue with her, so I half heartedly walked to our desks and spotted something rather unusual.  
  
"Toby look! Someone must have left it over from last period. I wish I could do something that cool." I squint for a moment before figuring out what it is. Lucky for me, my sarcastic little friend decided I was taking too long to answer her and explained what it is for me.  
  
"It's a paper crane. What, you've never seen a paper crane before? There is no paper where you come from?" I can't help but laugh.  
  
"Where I come from? Seb you've lived two streets away from me our entire lives. I am a Californian through-and-through."  
  
"Yeah, that's why you support the New York Yankees more than the LA Angels, right?"  
  
"Shut up," I cover my hand over her mouth as quickly as I can. "Someone might hear you!"  
  
"Let them hear me! My best friend is a Yankee!" this comment put both of us into a fit of laughter, but made everybody else in the classroom stare at us. Whatever, it isn't the most disruptive thing they've heard from this corner of the classroom. Trust me. This was the room Sabrina told me she kissed Jason Lennox in. Major ew.  
  
No matter how hard Sabrina tried to get me to focus on my work nothing seemed as interesting as the paper crane I have been fiddling with for the past 15 minutes, I couldn't make the decision to throw it out or leave it for the next person, in fact neither option really sounded appealing...I quickly shoved the crane in my bag before scanning around the room to see if anybody thought I was shoving drugs in there or something. My eyes landed on another pair of strangely familiar ones. Why on earth is Oliver staring at me? 


End file.
